Run Girl Life
These instructions are for 0.7.x and Windows, and replace the install instructions for v 0.6.x (found below). 1) Ensure you have 7zip installed to decompress the image archives. 2) What you need is on mega.nz, but your browser might need the MEGA app to download everything; ymmv. 3) On tfgamessite.com, the synopsis page lists various script players to run the game with. Pick one; but note that the default QSP v 4.7.0 actually links to QSP v 5.7.0; this works fine, but beware of step 7. Extract your interpreter program files into a dedicated folder; this is your "game folder" 4) On tfgamessite.com, click on the mega link for the game itself in the downloads section. Typically you will want the most recent version. Save it to your game folder. 5) On tfgamessite.com, in the synopsis page, find the line that says "All image packs and the sound pack are here : Mega.nz" The last bit of that line is hyperlinked; click that link to get the images and sound packs. As of this writing, all the packs are stored in an "images" folder. Save this to a temporary folder on your computer. 6) In this "images folder", do a batch "extract here" with 7zip. This will make new images and sounds folder, with everything extracted. Move these new folders to your game folder; merge as needed. 7a) FIRST TIME: Right-click the game file (typically "Girl Life x.y.z.qsp" or somesuch) and look for a "open with" selection; if you can't find one, then go with "open". A dialogue will pop up to select which program to open it with. Select "qspgui.exe" in your game folder. Note: if you open qspgui.exe then load Girl Life, it may not understand where the the sounds and images are stored; assigning qsp files to open with qsp player solves this. 7b) OTHER TIMES: double click the game file to start 8) Enjoy. 0.6.x install instructions I. Install QSP Player 1. Download and install the QSP Player (First link is for windows, if you have google chrome it should translate the page for you) 2. press ALT + L to select Language II. Download Girl life ECV files 1. IGDB page Download the complete image pack here Download the [0.6.0 Sound pack] here Download the update pack here Download the update pack here (Optional) Download the 0.6.2 weekly image pack if you are using dev builds ** If you are using Firefox or Chrome you need the Mega add-on to download 2GB+ size files, if you're using a different browser use it to dl Firefox or Chrome. ** If you are using old pc with FAT16 pattern(single file up to 2Gb), you must use a newer pc to download and extract the core image pack. Or you can use the Yandex mirror on the IGDB page or the Torrent link for the 0.6.0 image pack. 2. Install: See Library(ImageLibrary) page for step-by-step detail in short: Make a folder called Girl Life and put these packs in there in order(from top to bottom) III. There's no need to put the QSP player in the same folder as with Girl Life just dump it somewhere :P. I personally make a folder for H-Games and store them all in there so it helps with storing them and finding them. **Having a # symbol in your folders will break the images even if its one of the parent folders. Back Category:Guides